The Reunion
'''The Reunion '''is a Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook faction that was formed on May 1, 2016, after Backlash 2016. The group is compiled of former members of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube. The group also was significant for having every championship at the time with the exception of the PWITOF Tag Team Championship upon their formation. History Formation (April 2016) At Backlash 2016, after Sam Markos successfully retained the PWITOF World Championship against Lee Clarke, Abel Herrera, Stephen Solorio, and Salvador R. Salcido attacked John Altmann, Jordan Marzouq, Anthony Dolin, and Seth Morgan. The following night on Monday Night RAW, it was revealed that Abel Herrera's trios partners and former PWITOYT members, Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty, were also joining the group when they attacked John Altmann. Dominance (May - August 2016) At the time of their formation, they held every championship except the PWITOF Tag Team Championship. However, due to interference from John Altmann, Michael Rodgers was able to defeat Andrew Wilsher and win the PWITOF Television Championship on Thursday Night Smackdown #9. The Reunion was able to regain the PWITOF Television Championship after Salvador R. Salcido defeated Michael Rodgers to win the PWITOF Television Championship at Extreme Rules 2016. The Reunion successfully retained the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Trios Championship at Extreme Rules 2016. The Reunion, however, lost the PWITOF International Championship after Dwight A. Bennett II defeated Stephen Solorio in a Parking Lot Brawl to win the championship. At King of the Ring 2016, Andrew Wilsher won the King of the Ring tournament to become the King of the Ring. Sam Markos also successfully retained the PWITOF World Championship after defeating Marc Schoeneman. At Money in the Bank 2016, The Reunion successfully retained the PWITOF World Championship, but lost the PWITOF Trios Championship to The Animanics (Dylan Winn, Nathan David Ragland, and Paul Gregory). The Reunion regained the PWITOF Trios Championship back at Fully Loaded 2016, when Abel Herrera, Matthew Doherty, and Salvador R. Salcido defeated The Animanics. At Fully Loaded 2016, Andrew Wilsher defeated John Altmann in the main event in a Duchess of Queensbery Rules match. Sam Markos and Polo Ramos III, an ally of The Reunion, defeated Guy Crawford and Zach Will. Stephen Solorio defeated Devone Green to win his Money in the Bank briefcase. At TakeOver: Brooklyn II, The Reunion lost the PWITOF Trios Championship to The Film Buffs (Kyle Monkman, Marc Schoenman, and Michael Rodgers). Stephen Solorio also lost the Money in the Bank briefcase back to Devone Green. Sam Markos also failed to show up for his tag team match with Andrew Wilsher, citing an "injury" on his behalf. The next night at Summerslam, The Reunion and Polo Ramos III lost to The Film Buffs and Zach Will in the first Hell in a Cell Warfare match. After the match, Salvador R. Salcido, Matthew Doherty, and Polo Ramos III turned on Abel. Later in the night, Andrew Wilsher defeated Sam Markos to win his first championship and The Reunion effectively disbanded at Summerslam. Championships and accomplishments * PWITOF World Championship (1 time) - Sam Markos * PWITOF International Championship (1 time) - Stephen Solorio * PWITOF Trios Championship (2 times) - Abel Herrera, Andrew Wilsher, and Matthew Doherty (1) and Abel Herrera, Andrew Wilsher, and Matthew Doherty (1) * PWITOF Television Championship (2 times) - Andrew Wilsher (1) and Salvador R. Salcido (1) * PWITOF King of the Ring (2015, 2016) - Salvador R. Salcido (2015) and Andrew Wilsher (2016) * PWITOF Money in the Bank (2016) - Stephen Solorio Category:Factions